Restrained
The darkness cleared as a light clicked on. It appeared that I was the only one in the room. The walls and floor were made of cement, from what I could tell without actually being able to touch them, and I could see a pole in the center of the room. Perhaps I am in a basement? I was able to hear footsteps above me, which would validate my being in a basement. I can't move my arms and legs, because of what feels like a series of leather restraints attached to the rusty metal slab that is behind me, though I am not sure of the exact shape of the slab. From what I could see of my body when I let my head fall forward, its skin that looked like it hadn't seen light in ages, a rather bony figure, no shirt and no breasts, so I am male, tattered jeans, and oddly, rather hairless everywhere. "Where am I..." I muttered to myself, despite knowing I most likely wouldn't get an answer. As I began to close my eyes again, someone slammed open the door. I decided to keep my head down to avoid making eye contact with the person, as they were most likely my captor, though I couldn't be sure. Before a single word was said, the person who entered the room made a point of grabbing my head and slamming it against the metal slab. "Do you know why you are here?" my captor said, I could tell it was a man by the generally low pitch and angry tone in his voice. I found myself unable to respond to his question. "Do you know... why you are here?" He asked again, his voice was wavering this time before he slammed my head against the metal slab again, causing some rust flakes to slide down my back. "No..." I finally answered. "You are here because you took something from me, and you hid it." "What did I take...?" "I can't remember." "Then why have me locked up like this?" "Because I know you took it, I know it." I, again, found myself unable to answer him. The man grabbed my head by my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "I am going to make you suffer the same way I am suffering." He was screaming at me now before slamming my head against the slab again, causing me to pass out. When I awoke, what seemed to be ages later, there were machines hooked up to me. A mask around my lips to keep oxygen going into my lungs and several needles penetrating my skin. Before I could figure out what was all hooked up to me, the door slammed open again. It was my captor. He was wearing a grey sweater, with no logo or anything on it, black jeans, work boots, rubber gloves, and some sort of ski mask with a paper mask over it. "These machines will keep you alive, you will be perfectly cared for, but your life no longer has a purpose. Your life will get back its purpose when I find what you took from me, my purpose in life. The child I was supposed to raise," he said in a rather calm tone. "After today, I won't be coming down here anymore, all the sources for these machines and needles in you are from upstairs. You will be absolutely alone," he said before grabbing my cheeks with one hand and tilting my head, as if checking for marks on my neck and head. He let go of me before going back out the door and upstairs. At first, I was fine with being alone, it was much better than being with my captor, but it didn't take too long for deafening silence to get to me. I was shaking against my restraints and slamming my head against the slab but it was no use. The only thing that came of it was feeling the warm, crimson liquid known as blood crawl its way down my back, before dripping onto the floor beneath me... Category:Disappearances Category:Weird